Calendar Archive 2005
This is the archive for the Efrat Calendar. April 2005 * Thursday 7 April: Zayit Mikve Dedication * Sunday 10 April: Dr. Deena Zimmerman at Taamei Hamikra * Tuesday 12 April: Sale of Skye Green Bandanas * Tuesday 12 April: Pesach Shiur at Shirat Shlomo * Wednesday 13 April: Violin Recital * Wednesday 13 April: Guitar and Percussion Sale in Alon Shvut * Friday 15 April: Zayit Pesach Fair * Friday 15 April: Toast the Royal Wedding * Shabbat 16 April: Shabbat Hagadol Drasha * Sunday 17 April: Shiur - Who will do Teshuva- the Fathers or the Sons? * Sunday 17 April: Shiur at WBM - HaMaggid HaGadol * Sunday 17 April: Thursday 21 April: Sports Clinic for Boys * Sunday 17 April: The DNA CONNECTION - Ancient Hebrews and Modern Jews at Taamei Hamikra * Monday 18 April: Pesach Shiurim at Sheman HaMishchah * Monday 18 April: Clothes sale at the Weinbergs *Tuesday 19 April - Tartufo Ice Cream Eating Contest * Tuesday 19 April: Haga'alat Keilim at Beit Knesset Mishkan Yair in Gefen 16:00-19:00 * Wednesday 20 April: Hat Sale at the Kowalsky's Home * Thursday 21 April: Haga'alat Keilim at Beit Knesset Sepharadi by the Mikva in Zayit 16:00-19:00 * Thursday 21 April: Siyum Taanit Bechorot at Shirat Shlomo * Thursday 21 April: Siyum Bchorim at Zayit Ra'anan * Shabbat 23 April: Shabbat Erev Pesach * Sunday 24 April - Shabbat 30 April: Pesach * Monday 25 April: Second Day Minyanim for Pesach * Monday 25 April: Musical Hallel at Shirat Shlomo * Monday 25 April: ON TOP OF IT ALL Tiyul * Monday 25 April: The Efrat/Gush Etzion Summer Stock Company presents "NOAH! Ride the Wave!" at the Jerusalem Theater. For tickets: http://www.raiseyourspirits.org * Monday 25 April: Mega Concert - Jerusalem Great Synagogue * Tuesday 26 April: Birkat Cohanim at the Kotel * Wednesday 27 April: Arutz Sheva´s Solidarity Tour of Gush Katif * Wednesday 27 April: SUPER-MEGA CONCERT at park Ha-asor Chol Hamoed * Thursday 28 April: Tekoa Pesach Fair May 2005 *Monday 2 May - Unconditionally Loving Your Challenged Child *Tuesday 3 May - Yaakov Elitsur and Lilach Ben Simon * Thursday 5 May - Shiur in English in honor of the Olim by Batya Hefter at the Women's Beit Midrash, 20:30 at Tifferet Avot Synagogue, "From the Desert to Israel - The Religious Significance of Yom Ha'Atzmaut" * Sunday 8 May - Meeting of the Etzion Rescue Squad - debriefing for the two rescues during Pessach and lecture, at Fire Station. * Tuesday 10 May - Weekly Trip to Kever Rachel leaves the Matnas at 8:20 AM * Thursday 12 May, Yom HaAtzmaut - Zayit Tiyul to Shvil HaMaayanot *Thursday 12 May, Yom HaAtzmaut - Beit Sefer Sade Kfar Etzion takes you on a tiyul to the lovely Nachal Hapirim * Wednesday 18 May - weekly lecture - Relations between parents and teens - in English by Menachem Feder - 20:00 Baruch Hall (next to Ohel Shimon Vesther) * May 19-20 - All night training exercise of the Etzion Rescue Squad meeting at the station at 19:30. * Friday 20 May - Sports Championship at Gush Etzion Matnas *Wednesday 25 May: Kerem's Hat Sale *Wednesday 25 May: CANCELLED!! Lecture Discipline with Dignity: Using Discipline to Teach Children Responsibility by Dr. Richard Curwin *Monday 30 May: "A Cafe on the Edge" - Premiere performance of an original play by Lachan Community Theater, at Matnas Gush Etzion. *Tuesday 31 May: Chinese Auction for Orot Etzion] *Tuesday 31 May: Rehovot Bike Sale in Efrat June 2005 *Wednesday June 1st - Edita's hand-crafted jewelry and Koteret Meuteret - Bandana sale. 7:30 PM - 9:30 PM, 28 Rechov Yonatan HaChashmonai, the Apfelbaums 993-4538 *Thursday 2 June: "A Cafe on the Edge" by Lachan Community Theater, at Matnas Gush Etzion. *Motzei Shabat 4 June: Wimbledon the movie at 21:30 in Matnas Gush Etzion - 25 shekel a ticket *Sunday 5 June: Tzaadat Yerushalaim, details to follow, Matnas Gush Etzion *Sunday evening 5 June, Yom Yerushalayim, at 20:30 (After festive Arvit starting at 20:00): Guest Speaker Rav Benny Eizner from Yeshivat Ateret Cohanim will speak at Beit Knesset Zayit Ra'anan in Zayit in honor of Yom Yerushalayim. *Sunday evening, 5 June: Yom Yerushalayim Celebration at Aseh Chayil 5:45-7:30 PM Hebrew Language Fair featuring class exhibits, Refreshments, 50/50 Raffle. Musical performances and singing at 7:30, followed by Maariv at 8:15. *Sunday evening, June 5, Festive Dinner, slide show with Aryeh Solomon plus more after Maariv in the Central Synagogue, Givat HaRimon, registration, 9931878 *Wednesday 8 June: "A Cafe on the Edge" by Lachan Community Theater, at Matnas Gush Etzion. *Wednesday 8 June: Judy Lowy - IDT's director of recruitment and former director of the Jerusalem Center for Olim, will give practical tips about finding employment in Israel. On-the-spot interviews for current openings at IDT. All are welcome. Shirat Shlomo shul at 8 PM. *Thursday 9 June: Bet Knesset Feigenson Pre-Shavuot Bazaar - in Bet Shemesh *Thursday 9 June: March for Gush Katif organized by Efrat youth. Meet at machsom near Ein Yael at 16:00, followed by atzeret in Gilo (in park next to Bnei Akiva) at 19:30. *Sunday - Monday 12-13 June, Leil Shavuot: Leil Limud at Zayit Ra'anan starting at 22:30 with a Shiur for women by Batya Hefter, and continuing with shiurim by Rav Golan, Ari Greenspan and other leading figures - More details to follow. *Friday, June 17: Mimi's beautiful head scarves for sale. 10:00am - 2:00pm, 31Ezra St.,Dekel. Reasonably priced. Mimi - 050-873-7239. Hadassah - 993-4438. *Sunday, June 19 following 20:10 Maariv: This week's Shivim Panim lecturer: Rav Yisrael Rozen on the topic Conversion in Israel - The Current Situation, Halachically and Practically, at Beit Knesset Zayit Ra'anan July 2005 The New Matnas Booklet (חוברת חוגים תשס"ו) is out in your post !!! For an English translation contact the Matnas phone: 9932936 fax: 9933549 E-maiL: efrat@matnasim.org.il Have a happy summer!! Reminder: Today is the last Summer-Thursday event in the Zayit Annex see you all on mondays in the park!! August 2005 * 11 August - Wednesday night - Peak of Perseids ' meteor shower'. Go to any dark spot and look up. It peaks after midnight, but you should be able to see some every few minutes even earlier. - AstroTom September 2005 September 1st - Ashey Chayil and Orot Etzion begin the new school year! Good luck to all our kids. October 2005 * Tuesday 18 October: Chag Sukkot * Tuesday 18 October: Guests in the Sukkah Show - 21:00 Matnas Gush Etzion - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Wednesday & Thursday 19-20 October: Festival in the Old City - Plays and Music - 10:00-19:00 Old City of Jerusalem * Wednesday & Thursday 19-20 October: Ohel Yitzhak open in Ma'arat HaMachpela 10:00-19:00 * Wednesday & Thursday 19-20 October: Bet Shemesh Festival Shemeshfest - Jewish Rock & Soul Music. From 5:00pm. 03-532-7252 FREE UPDATE: Wednesday cancelled due to rain * Wednesday & Thursday 19-20 October: Chavayot Visitor Center & Animal Farm in Elazar will be open 10:00-17:00 * Wedn,Thur,Fri 19-21 October: Ptil Tekhelet Chol HaMoed Sukkot Marine Tours 10:00-13:30 & 14:00-17:30 Hof Dor / Nachsholim - RSVP with Mois 050-8544612 * Wedn,Thur,Sun 19,20,23 October: Activities and Shows for Kids at Susya Archeological Park, 10:00-17:00 Susya 9963424 * Wednesday 19 October: Jewish Theatre and Music Festival Main Event - 10:00-16:00 Tekoa - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Wednesday 19 October: Fun Day in Kiftzuba - from 10:00 - Matnas Efrat 9932936 - Buy tickets until 16 October * Thursday 20 October: Birkat Kohanim at the Kotel from 8:00 * Thursday 20 October: Tza'adat Yerushalayim March in the streets of Jerusalem * Thursday 20 October: Hebron Music Festival at Ma'arat HaMachpela, Shacharit 9:00, Festival 13:00 * Thursday 20 October: President's Reception - 10:00-13:00 & 16:00-18:00 - President's House Jerusalem * Thursday 20 October: Panel Discussion, What is Jewish Art - 10:30-13:30 Matnas Gush Etzion - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Thursday 20 October: Simchat Beit Hashoeva in Zayit - 17:00 Programs for kids and adults, 18:00 Israel Kleyzmer Band at Zayit branch of Matnas - Info at Matnas Efrat 9932936 * Thursday 20 October: Simchat Beit Hashoeva in Ir David with Mordechai Ben David - 17:00 Maayan Shiloh - Free - Call 1-800-252423 to reserve * Thursday 20 October: Aley Kinor Play - 20:00 Matnas Gush Etzion - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Friday 21 October: Orionid Meteor shower. Average of 10-15 meteors per hour, but glare from the moon will wash out fainter ones this year. * Friday 21 October: Ma'arat HaMachpela closed to Jews due to Ramadan * Motzei Shabat 22 October: Sipurei Dezimra, Concert of Gush Etzion Choir - 21:00 Matnas Gush Etzion - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Motzei Shabat 22 October: Simchat Beit Hashoeva of Ohel Shimon v'Esther 19:30 Update: Moved to Matnas Efrat * Sunday 23 October: Edah/K'Lavi Yakum conference, Ramat Rachel. 9:30-5:00 * Sunday 23 October: Afifoniada Kite Festival - 10:00-17:00 Pnei Kedem - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Sunday 23 October: Happening at Efrat Matnas for Kids - 9:30-12:30 Matnas Efrat * Sunday 23 October: Eyal Sela and Darma Concert - 19:00 Kedar - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Sunday 23 October: Carlebach Music and Art Festival - 16:00 Mevo Modiim - 052-4737156 * Sunday 23 October: Simchat Beit Hashoeva with Gush Katif & Tzafon Shomron - 16:30 Binyanei Hauma - 054-6713933 * Sunday 23 October: Simchat Beit Hashoeva in Ir HaEmuna near Netivot - 11:00 Activities, 17:00 Simchat Beit Hashoeva, 21:00 Limud Leil Hoshana Raba - 02-6511999 * Sunday 23 October: "Leil Hoshana Rabba" in Zayit with Rabbi Chaim Brovender and others (includes banquet of tasty desserts) at Saks Family Sukka, 24/1 Yehuda HaMakkabi--Details and Schedule TBA. * Tuesday 25 October: Simchat Torah * Tuesday 25 October: Hakafot Shniot - 20:30 Matnas Efrat * Tuesday 25 October: Hakafot Shniot - 20:30 Gan Hapaamon Jerusalem * Wednesday 26 October: Robots the movie - 10:30 Hebrew 12:30 English w/Hebrew subtitles Matnas Efrat * Wednesday 26 October: Fun Day in Park Nachshonit - 9:00-17:00 - Matnas Efrat 9932936 November 2005 * Tuesday 8 November: Dr. Yitz Glick will be giving a lecture on preventing accidents at home, 20:00, boys Orot-Etzion in Dekel * 17th - Leonid Meteor shower. This will be a "regular" shower with about 10 meteors an hour unlike the "storm" of a few years ago. The Moon will also be out this year. * 29th - Support Group for New Olim קבוצת תמיכה לעולים חדשים Time: 8:30 pm - 10:00 pm בשעה 20:30 - 22:00 Location: the Edelman home בבית משפחת אדלמן Street: Rechov Hagai 8 8 רחוב חגי City/State/Zip: Dekel, Efrat שכונת דקל באפרת Phone: (02)993-8026 טלפון We are pleased to proceed to our second meeting of the support group for new olim led by Dr. Bashi Schwartz אנו ממשיכים למפגש השני של קבוצת התמיכה בהנחיית ד"ר בשי שוורץ Bashi Schwartz בשי שוורץ Chagit Ginat חגית גינת We welcome new participants נשמח לראות משתתפים חדשים December 2005 * 6th - Support Group for New Olim קבוצת תמיכה לעולים חדשים Time: 8:30 pm - 10:00 pm בשעה 20:30 - 22:00 Location: the TBDTBD home xxxxx בבית משפחת We are pleased to proceed to our second meeting of the support group for new olim led by Dr. Bashi Schwartz אנו ממשיכים למפגש השני של קבוצת התמיכה בהנחיית ד"ר בשי שוורץ Bashi Schwartz בשי שוורץ Chagit Ginat חגית גינת We welcome new participants נשמח לראות משתתפים חדשים * 14th - Geminid Meteor shower. Averages about 75 per hour, but again the moon will not cooperate this year. * 16th - 2nd Annual Shuk HaZayit! Just like last year, a combination Farmers' Market and Yard Sale, at the Zayit Raanan Shul in Zayit. All profits go to all the shuls in Zayit. For details contact Amy: 993-8002, Toby: 930-9402 or Miriam: 993-2379. category:events